Le Glee Club Du Futur
by moidu57
Summary: 20ans après les New Direction...
1. Prologue

**Hello,**

**Voici ma 1ère fanfiction, enfin pas tout à fait...**

**Cette fic est écrite par moi et ma soeur ...**

**Voilà BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Famille Hummel-Anderson**

Kurt -Aller Kate dépêche toi tu vas être en retard à ton premier jour de lycée tu me rappelles ton oncle ...

Kate -Oui, oui c'est bon j'arrive, je me maquille, déjà j'aime bien oncle Finn, mais je suis plus intelligente que lui !

Kurt -Ce n'est pas une raison, Blaine au secours ta fille fait la diva on dirait Rachel...

Kate -Voilà je suis prête et c'est qui Rachel ?

Blaine -Rachel Berry

Kate -Ne me dis pas que t'a connu LA Rachel Berry la star de Broadway

Kurt -Si dépêche je t'expliquerai dans la voiture, car ça ne va pas plaire à ton père que je raconte ça

Blaine -Kurt, fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire ...

Kurt -Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dit à Kate que tu avais déjà embrassé Rachel ...

Kate -Heu... Je croyais qu'on allait être en retard papa ? Mais je veux tout savoir dans la voiture

De ma sœur

**Famille Puckerman (POV Quinn) **

Moi -Grace, Lyle, Noah à table

Grace -J'arrive m'an

_Ma fille dévala l'escalier en courant _

Moi -Où est ton frère

Noah -On la vendu

Moi -Noah arrête...

Noah -Quoi dis-moi que tu n'y as jamais pensé ?

Lyle -J'ai entendu...

_J'aperçus Lyle depuis les escaliers. Quand Grace se mit à rire. _

Lyle -Pourquoi tu ris je sais bien que tu n'ai pas beaucoup de neurones, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rire tout le temps pour rien ...

Grace -Je te jure que si tu voyais ta tête tu rirais aussi.

_Mon fils ce dirigea vers le miroir. Puis il explosa de rire _

Noah -Photo !

Lyle -NON PAPA

_Lyle attrapa du sucre et le lança sur son père, ce dernier riposta en tartinant Lyle de pâte à tartiner. Ma fille vient se mettre à mes côtés pour observer la scène _

Moi -Et si on les laissait

Grace -OK

De Moi

**Famille Berry-Kiehl **

Rachel -Alexandre Kurt Berry si tu ne descends pas tout de suite je marche sur ta console !

Alex -Oui maman et déjà je m'appelle Alex et pourquoi je dois de rentrer au lycée dans cette ville de plouc ?

Chandler -Parce que j'ai rencontré ta mère dans cette ville de plouc !

Alex -Et alors t'es célèbre depuis non ?

Rachel -Ecoute on en a déjà parlé ! Tu iras à McKinley !

Chandler -Ecoute je suis sûr qu'il yaura des jolies filles.

Alex -Ok papa j'arrive !

Rachel -Aller plus vite sortez de cette maison !

**De ma sœur **

**Famille Flanagan-Evans (POV Rory) **

Moi -Lana tu vas louper le bus

Lana -J'arrive p'pa

Sam -Coucou Lanou

_Je regarde ma fille enlacer Sammy. Qu'ils sont choux... Qu'elle ressemblait à son père... même sourire, même mimique, même bouche _

Lana -P'pa tu rêves ou quoi ?

Moi -Heu non j'admirais ton magnifique père

J'embrassai tendrement MON Sammy

Lana -Heu... Je suis la

_Sam décolla ses lèvres lentement et sourit de toutes ses dents à notre fille _

Moi -Dit voir tu n'aurais pas un bus à prendre

* * *

**ALORS VOUS EN PENSE QUOI ?**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS SVP !**

**REVIEW POUR UNE PAUVRE DEBUTANTE ET SA GRANDE SOEUR **


	2. Chapitre 1 partie 1

**Partie 1 (POV Mercedes) **

_J'arpentais les couloirs de mon ancien lycée sans devoirs et obligations, car cette année c'est moi Mercedes Jones la prof et que je comptais bien reprendre le glee club qui a rendu ma vie au lycée magnifique. Je suis donc professeure de musique et du glee club. J'affichai une liste d'inscriptions est partit donner mon premier cours. _

Moi-Bonjour je me présente Mrs Jones je compte bien passer une super année avec vous...

_Les élèves hurlèrent et sifflèrent en signe d'approbation. Je reconnu certains noms de famille pour avoir étés ceux de mes meilleurs amis. _

Moi-Bon qui sait chanter ?

Moi -Parfait comment tu t'appelles ?

? -Je m'appelle Kate Hummel-Anderson

**De ma sœur **

Hummel ? Anderson ? Leur fille ? Dans ma classe ?

Moi - Hum... Tu peux nous faire une petite démonstration ?

Kate - Bien sûr

_Elle se leva et se dirigea vers mon bureau _

_Dès qu'elle chanta les premières notes je reconnu LEURS voix celle de mon meilleur ami et celle son conjoint, avec peutêtre un petit peu de Rachel. Elle chanta My heart will go own de Céline Dion, du grand art la bande originale de Titanic. _

_Je senti quelque chose, une chose chaude qui coulait sur ma joue ; cette fille avait du talent plus que moi-même... Elle devait rejoindre le Glee Club _

Moi -BRAVO, bravo vous pouvez l'applaudir !

_TOUTE la classe applaudit oui toute la classe ! _

_Même ces brutes abrutis ! _

_Une chose était sur Kate Hummel Anderson fera partie de mon Glee Club_

**De Moi**

* * *

**ALORS ? **


	3. Chapitre 1 partie 2

**Hey **

**Nous voilà de retour chez les bisoounours (de ma soeur )**

**Heu désolé pour sa bêtise ma soeur est pas nette ...**

**Bon voilà le prochain chapitre et merci à justmoi59 et Pcindy20.08 ça fait plaisir =)**

* * *

**Part 2 (POV Alex)**

_J'arrivai au lycée McKinley et décida que je ne l'aimais pas avant même d'entrer, ce n'est pas New York. J'espère au moins que papa avait raison pour les filles. _

_J'entrai en cours de musique une fille chanta une chanson que ma mère m'avait déjà fait écouter, il faut avouer qu'elle était douée, et belle aussi. Un garçon assez grand bronzé, aux cheveux brun clair avec les yeux verts et une coupe à la Justin Bieber me bouscula._

Moi -Hey mec fait gaffe !

? –Ouais désolé je t'avais pas vu moi c'est Lyle

Moi –Ok moi Alex, tu sais ou on va pour s'inscrire au Glee Club mec ?

_Lyle éclata de rire :_

-Un mec comme toi au Glee Club, t'es gay ?

Moi –Euh non mais j'ai une belle voix et ma mère et une chanteuse connue

Lyle –Ah je comprends mieux c'est la bas. Ça te dit d'être mon pote

Moi –Oui pourquoi pas, à plus

_Je partis écrire mon nom sur la liste d'inscription_

**De ma sœur **

_Alors CHERLIOS _

_FOOTBAL. Tiens pourquoi pas j'inscrit mon nom._

_A voilà Glee Club hop mon nom est dessus, juste en dessous de celui de Kate. Hummel-Anderson : déjà entendu ce nom…._

?-DRINNGGGGGGGGGGGG !

_La sonnerie de la fin de l'interclasse me fit sursauter. _

_Alors maintenant j'ai … j'ai Piscine avec le coach Evans._

_Hey Evans ce n'est pas le nom d'un gars de ma classe ? Si un petit brun avec une bouche énorme ça fait presque peur …. Bon me voilà devant la porte du vestiaire des gars… Souffle un coup et rentre parmi les ploucs … _

**De moi **

* * *

**ALORS ?**


	4. Chapitre 1 partie 3

**Voilà la suite =)**

* * *

**Partie 3(POV Grace)**

_Je me dirigeai vers le tableau d'information pour voir les listes d'inscriptions pour les clubs lorsque mon téléphone sonna : c'est maman_

Moi-Allo

M'man-Ça va ?

Moi-Oui maman pourquoi tu appelles ?

_Je savais très bien pourquoi elle appelait : pendant les vacances on avait passées un accord : Si quand j'entrai au lycée je passais moins de temps à lire et écouter de la musique de son côté elle accepterait de reprendre son rêve d'ado : devenir actrice._

Maman-A TON AVIS ! Alors tu t'es fait des amies ?

-Heu…. Bah …

-OK… Je pense que ça va être plus difficile que ce que je croyais…

-Bon maman il est midi j'vais manger

-OK mon ange bon appétit et essaye de respecter le deal !

-Ouaip m'man …

_Je raccroche mon téléphone. Ha maman qu'est-ce qu'elle est attentionné…._

_BOOOUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

?-Héé tu me cherche !Tu veux que la colère du Snixx s'abatte sur toi ?

Moi- Heu désolé j'avancé sans regarder …

?-C'est pas grave… Mais fait gaffe la prochaine fois d'accord ?

HO et mon nom à moi c'est Sarah mais tu peux faire comme tout le monde et m'appeler Snixx ou little Snixx

Moi- Moi c'est Grace mais tu peux m'appeler Grace…

_Elle explosa de rire, je rougis comme une tomate…_

Sarah-Viens on va manger j'ai faim !

Moi-OK

Sarah-Hé je pourrais te présenter les autres

_Sarah, ma 'nouvelle amie' m'entraina dans les couloirs en me tirant par le bras jusqu'au réfectoire. Elle m'emmena vers un groupe de fille qui riait aux éclats._

_Je sens que ce déjeuner va être mouvementé….._

* * *

**ALORS ?**


	5. Chapitre 1 partie 4

**Hello malgres le manque de reviews **

**On continue à poster ...**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

Partie 4 (POV Kate)

_Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la salle de musique quand la prof Mrs Jones vint me parler : _

Mrs Jones -Tu chante vraiment bien Kate, tu devrais venir au Glee Club. Au fait je connais ton nom de famille tu as deux pères non ? Kurt et Blaine ?

Moi -Oui madame j'ai bien deux pères Kurt et Blaine et je veux bien m'inscrire au Glee Club je ne suis pas Kate Hummel-Anderson pour rien.

_Elle sourit comme si ma phrase lui rappelait quelque chose puis me dit : _

Mrs Jones -Revient demain je te montrerais quelque chose qui va t'impressionner quand tu verras tes pères.

Moi -C'est vrai qu'un de mes pères est sorti avec Rachel Berry ?

Mrs Jones -Oui elle a étudié ici. Bon va manger.

_Je courus jusqu'au réfectoire pour ne pas louper mon service quand j'aperçus que j'avais oublié ma carte de cantine. Je sortis donc dans la cour et m'assis par terre contre un mur au soleil puis mis mon casque et écouta de la musique. Je rêvassai tranquillement quand un garçon assez grand les cheveux bruns-blonds la peau bronzée avec les yeux couleur doré et un sourire magnifique vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. _

Moi -Tu veux quoi ?

? -T'es toute seule, c'est triste les gens tous seuls. Au fait moi c'est Alex Kiehl-Berry, je sais que je suis trop beau mais évite de baver.

Moi -Euh, déjà je ne bave pas pour un mec qui a deux de Q.I, ça veut dire quotient intellectuel ou intelligence pour les débiles. Sur ce salut.

_Je me levai, parti m'asseoir avec mon cousin : Noah Hudson. _

Noah -Bah tu viens ma petite naine, il t'a embêté tu veux que je le défonce ?

Moi -Non ça ira

**De ma sœur.**

_Ha mon cousin qu'il ressemblait à son père... _

**Noah**-**Alors** comment ça va ma **p'tite** naine ?

Moi-Tu sais ce qu'elle va faire la naine si tu continues comme ça ?

_Mon cousin laissa échapper __**un petit rire**__. _

_Il avait beaucoup changé-en fait la dernière fois que je l'avais vu il avait dix ans il était venu à New York, mais il ne s'était pas trop bien comporté alors tata Harmony ne l'a plus autorisé à revenir...- _

_Depuis la dernière fois il avait beaucoup grandi et il était beaucoup plus musclé... Mon __**p'tit**__ cousin tout mignon est maintenant une grosse brute musclé -ce que ne l'empêche pas d'être aussi chou. - _

**Noah**- **Alors** KATE comment ça va ?

Moi- **Ca** va, j'ai **juste oublié** ma carte de cantine j'ai trop faim...

_Mon cousin fouilla dans son sac et en sorti son porte-monnaie _

**Noah**- Vien on va manger

Moi- Où ?

**Noah**- Au MC **Do** !**!**

Moi- Non merci

**Noah**- T'en arrête on dirait ma mère...

Moi- Cherche pas je ne changerai pas d'avis

**Noah**- Alors, ce soir quand on a fini les cours on aura qu'à aller au cinéma

Moi- OK tu veux voir quoi ?

**Noah**- Le dernier d'Artie Abrams me parait bien.

Moi- Ok

**De moi **

* * *

**ALORS ? **

**REVIEWS? PLEASE !**


	6. Chapitre 1 partie 5

**Partie 5 (POV Lana)**

_Mes papas m'avais parlé du Glee Club comme leur meilleure expérience de lycée, je décidai donc de m'inscrire pour voir si c'était vrai ou si l'amour rendait débile. J'écris donc mon nom sur la liste ainsi que sur celle des Cherrios –on peut toujours rêver-. Puis je partis manger à la cantine. Je m'installai avec une fille que j'avais rencontré ce matin Mary Motta, elle parlait beaucoup, trop même mais elle était sympa et même assez intelligente. Elle se lança dans un discours sur les chaussures de marques et leurs prix_.

Mary –Hé Lana tu sais-tu devrait t'acheter des chaussures de marque, c'est vrai qu'elles sont plus chères, mais elles sont plus belles et elles tiennent plus longtemps.

Moi –Oui elles durent plus longtemps avec toutes les personnes normalement constituées pas avec toi, sauf si pour toi deux jours c'est très longtemps.

Mary –Pas faux mais je participe activement à la relance de l'industrie textile, tu sais quoi ?

Moi -Non je ne sais pas ?

Mary -Très drôle. Tu fais quoi se soir ?

Moi –Comme tous les vendredi soir je vais au restaurent puis au cinéma avec mes papas.

Mary –Et bien plus maintenant, tu viens faire du shopping avec moi je vais te relooker chérie.

Moi –Bah… euh… ok… si ça peut te faire plaisir.

_On sortit de la cantine pour s'installer sur un banc dans la cour._

Mary –Hé Lana matte un peu ce beau gosse. Il te regarde en plus

_Le beau gosse en question était Lyle. Je partis donc dans un fou rire : Lyle un beau gosse. Il vint vers nous._

Lyle : Mary je peux te parler une minute.

_Mary partit avec Lyle au bout de la cour et revint la minute largement dépassée en sautillant comme un lutin._

Moi –Oh trop mignon il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ? T'as dit oui j'espère ? Tu l'as embrassé ?

Mary –Beurk non, non, et triplement non

Moi –Ok mais alors il te voulait quoi ?

Mary –Alors ça t'intéresses ? Vas y fait moi une crise de jalousie

Moi –Oui ça m'intéresse et non je ne suis pas jalouse !

Mary –Bon donc voilà il m'a demandé de te demander si tu voulais sortir avec lui. Oh c'est trop mignon je peux être la marraine ah cool.

Moi –Mais marraine de quoi espèce de folle ?

Mary –Bah de vous futurs petits bébés. Attend reste ici bouge pas je vais lui dire que t'as dit oui

Moi –Non Mary non tu vas éviter et si je veux j'irais moi-même compris ? Et il n'y aura pas de bébés et mêmes si il y'en avais continue à parler et tu ne survivras pas assez longtemps pour les voir.

Mary –Oui ok.

**De ma sœur **

Partie 5 (suite) (POV Lyle)


	7. Chapitre 1 partie 6

**Partie 6 (POV Lyle)**

_Qu'elle est belle Lana Flanagan Evans…._

_Si seulement j'avais le courage de lui parler… _

_A elle pas à l'autre folle qui lui sert de meilleure amie … _

_Elle me regarde ELLE me regarde YESSSSS !_

_ELLE s'approche de moi _

Lana –Salut

Moi- S….SA….SALUT

_Lana explosa de rire _

L.- Je te fais peur ?

Moi – Heu…

Lana- Viens on est ensemble en cour de musique !

_Avant que je puisse répliquer elle m'attrapa la main et m'entraina dans les couloirs. _

?- Vous êtes en retard !

Lana- Désolé, on trouvé pas la salle…

?-Allait vous assoir !

_Nous allons nous assoir je m'aperçus que je tenais encore la main de Lana._

_Elle s'en rendit compte elle me lâcha et devins rouge….. _

?-Bon je me représente pour les retardataires, je suis Mrs Jones votre professeure de musique. Est-ce que quelqu'un veux chanter quelque chose ?

_Grand silence…._

?- Moi et Lyle veut chanter avec moi

Mrs Jones – Très bien Lana et qu'est-ce que vous allez chanter ?

Lana- Lucky

_Je regardai Lana et découvrit sur son visage un sourire qui rendit mon pouls plus rapide qu'un guépard _

_Elle se leva, je la suivis. _

Mrs Jones- Vous avez un CD ?  
Lana – Je l'ai sur mon portable !

_La musique commença._

_Mince je dois chanter…_

_Lana chanta ses premières notes et mon pouls accéléra encore._

_Sa voix été juste MAGINFIQUE !_

_Les seules personnes qui pourraient peut-être l'égaler sont ma mère et ma sœur._

_Plus la chanson avancé plus mon cœur me faisait mal j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine pour atterrir sur la table de ma sœur juste devant moi._

_Tiens ma sœur je l'avais oublié, elle me sourire et me fait un clin d'œil dans notre langage de jumeaux ça veut dire bravo !_

Mrs Jones- Bravo vous étiez super, ça vous dit de venir au Glee Club

_Lana se tourna vers moi._

Lana-Lyle ça te dit ?

Moi-On va réfléchir

_Lana reprit ma main et m'entraina dehors _

Moi-Ca veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?

Lana on peut dire ça comme ça !


	8. INFORMATION !

** _ Information_****,**

**Hello, ma soeur et moi on a remarqué que notre fiction n'est pas très appréciée donc je pense arreter de poster ici ...**

**Si des gens aimes cette fiction et qu'ils/elles veulent que nous publions la suite merci de bien vouloir le signaler **

* * *

**Gros bisou **

**Et merci au -peu- de gens qui suivent cette fiction **


	9. Lien Parenté

**Lien parenté**

_Kate Hummel- Anderson :_ fille de Kurt H. et Blaine A., elle ne connait pas l'identité de sa mère. Elle aime beaucoup chanter et n'aime pas qu'on se moque de sa petite taille … Participe au Glee Club

_Lyle Puckerman :_ Fils de Noah et Quinn P. il est le frère jumeau de Grace. Il est très protecteur de sa petite sœur. En couple avec Lana.

_Grace Puckerman :_ Sœur jumelle de Lyle. Elle passe ses journées à lire et écouter de la musique, elle adore la mode. Elle est assez solitaire mais a promis à sa mère de changer ça.

_Lana Flanagan-Evans :_ Fille de Rory F. et Sam E., assez manipulatrice elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut de ses deux papas chéris … Elle ne connait pas non plus l'identité de sa mère. En couple avec Lyle.

_Alex (andre) Kiehl :_ Fils de Rachel Berry et Chandler K., il n'accepte pas le fait que ses parents l'envoi au lycée à Liamaloser plutôt qu'à New York… Il aime chanter comme ses parents et rêve d'aller à Broadway…

_Sarah Pierce-Lopez :_ Dite Snixx ou Snixx Junior… Fille de Santana L. et Brittany P., elle tient beaucoup de Sant' niveau caractère et plus de la blonde niveau physique…

_Mary Motta :_ Fille de Sugar M. et de ?,c'est juste sa mère à 17 ans ….

* * *

Voilà une petite aide si vous avez on trou ...

Elle sera mise à jour si besoin

Sinon une Review me ferait pas de mal ...


	10. Chapitre 2 partie 1

**Chapitre 2 partie 1 (POV alex)**

_*salle du glee club*_  
Mrs Jones - bonjour jeunes gens je m'appelle Mercedes Jones et je vais diriger le glee club.

Moi - sans vouloir etre m chant pourquoi vous dirigez le glee club dans une ville de ploucs avec votre super voix ?

Mrs Jones - car c'est ici que je suis devenue ce que je suis maintenent, Alexandre Kurt Berry Kiehl je connais l'origine de tes deux pr noms et je connais tr s bien ta m re aussi.

Moi - bah allez y mademoiselle.

Mrs Jones - tu t'appelle Alexandre car ta m re a toujours dit qu'elle appellerais son enfant du nom du saint f t le jours de sa naissance et Kurt a cause du meilleur ami de ta m re, le p re de Kate: il a toujours t l de ses seize ans a son mariage avec ton p re e NYADA avec elle et il ont fait quelques duo c l bres et com dies musicales.  
Apr s il ne lui a plus parl . Et ta m re tait une petite juive chiante avec beaucoup de talent.

Moi - ok interessent...

Mrs Jones - bon qui veut chanter ?

Moi- Moi !

_je me leva et chanta not the boy next the door: une des p de ma m re._

_Mrs Jones pleura a moiti et dit: tu chante tr s bien aucune faute, justement c'est cette chanson qui a permis au p re de Kate d'aller a NYADA tu a un peu de sa voix et beaucoup de ta m re._

Moi - oui je suis dou e je sais mademoiselle.

Mrs Jones - tu est exactemant comme ta m re. Bon Lyle arr te de faire l'idiot et vient chanter on dirait ton p re.

Lyle chanta du nirvana il avait une voix grave et puissante. Puis il revint faire l'idiot.

Mrs Jones - votre devoir pour cette semaine sera de venir devant toute la salle et chanter une chanson qui lui correspond m me toi Grace.

Moi - h Lyle sa te dit de passer chez moi ce soir on pourra essayer le nouveau call of?

Lyle - Ok mec mais rien de louche ?

Moi - t'inqui te t'es pas mon genre d sol

Mrs Jones - si vous vous sentez motiv s je peut nous inscrire au s l ctions comunales pour allez a New York faire le championnat national de chorales on affronterai les warblers et leurs coach Sebastian Smythe, et les vocal adreanaline et Jesse St James.

_Toute la salle hurla oui!_

_Grace chanta she is so gone d'un film disney déprimant de nullitité lemonade _

Jones - bien bien tu as une belle voix comme ta m re

Lyle - bah justement ma maman ma toujours dit de ne pas mentir donc belle au positif et Grace c'est pas beau...

By Ma soeur


	11. INFO IMPORTANTE

**Hello,**

** Tous ceux qui laissent des reviews peuvent m'envoyer par mp ou par review une fiche de présentation pour un nouveau personnage Qui doit être sous cette forme :(sous peine de ne pas la prendre en compte)**

Nom:  
Prénom:  
Age:

Chose la plus aprécié:

Chose la plus détesté:  
Talent:

Caractère:  
Phisique:

Autre:


	12. Fiche personnage

Hey nous sommes de retour pour faire le point avec vous donc on va poster une fiche de présentation pour les personnages principaux.

Donc il y aura une fiche pour :

Alexandre Kiehl

Grace Puckerman

Kate Hummel-Anderson

Lana Flanagan-Evans

Lyle Puckerman

May Motta

Noah Hudson

Sarah Pierce-Lopez


	13. Alexandre HmmelAnderson

Nom: Kiehl Berry

Prénom: Alexandre

2eme prénom : Kurt

Age: 16 ans

Chose la plus apprécié: -Sa maman

- chanter et jouer des chansons qu'il a composées avec sa guitare

-call of duty

-le football, la boxe

-les films d'horreurs

- la break dance

-et (grâce à sa mère) les comédies musicales.

Chose la plus détesté: -Les gens qui font tout pour se rendre intéressants

-décevoir le gens qui lui font confiance.

Talent : -chanter

-danser

-faire rire

Caractère: Il a des valeurs, il respecte les gens, il et timide partout sauf sur une scène, il est très attentif à tout ce qui l'entoure et intelligeant bien que dyslexique, il dit souvent n'importe quoi pour faire rire ses amis et se fait aimer facilement, par contre il est très impulsif s'énerve vite et il lui arrive d'être égoïste.

Physique: Il est de taille moyenne a de grands yeux bleus les cheveux bruns comme sa mère, il adore les animaux, il a un beau sourire mais qui se faire rare pour les gens qui ne sont pas ses amis et un style vestimentaire assez simple : jean, polo, sweat shirt, tee- shirt, et baskets.

Autre: Il participe au Glee club, son meilleur ami est Lyle, il a un chien : un berger allemand du nom de Rocky, ses parents sont riches. Il aime aussi call of duty, le football, la boxe, les films d'horreur, la break dance et (grâce à sa mère) les comédies musicales.


	14. Grace Puckerman

Nom: Puckerman

Prénom: Grace

Age: 16ans

Chose la plus apprécié: Lire

Chose la plus détesté: Se disputer avec sa famille

Talent : chant, danse, dessin, photographie

Caractère: assez timide –mais a promis à sa mère de changer- est très protectrice

Physique: grande, brune, yeux bleus

Autre : elle porte toujours un béret, sœur jumelle de Lyle, participe au Cour de dessin et au Glee Club de McKinley


	15. Kate HummelAnderson

Nom: Hummel-Anderson

Prénom: Kate

Age: 16ans

Chose la plus apprécié: Le chant, ses papas

Chose la plus détesté: Qu'on ne l'apprécie pas à sa juste valeur

Talent : Chant, danse, mode

Caractère: Intelligente, sournoise et assez fayotte

Physique: Petite, brune, bouclé

Autre: Participe au Glee Club de McKinley, adore les habits, les chaussures et la mode


	16. Lana FlanaganEvans

Nom: Flanagan-Evans

Prénom: Lana

Age:16ans

Chose la plus apprécié: La mode

Chose la plus détesté: Les maths

Talent : chant, danse, souplesse

Caractère: assez manipulatrice elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut de ses deux papas chéris

Physique: petite, mince, rousse brune, yeux marron

Autre: participe au groupe de pom-pom girl et au Glee Club de McKinley


	17. Lyle Puckerman

Nom: Puckerman

Prénom: Lyle

Age: 16ans

Chose la plus apprécié: Call of

Chose la plus détesté: Qu'on s'en prenne à sa famille

Talent : Sport, chant, danse, xbox

Caractère: Assez têtu, il est très cru –même un peu de trop-, il ressemble beaucoup à son père

Physique: Brun, assez grand et bronzé, yeux verts

Autre: frère jumeau de Grace, participe au Glee Club et est dans l'équipe de foot de McKinley.


	18. Mary Motta

Nom: Motta

Prénom: Mary

Age: 16 ans

Chose la plus apprécié: La mode

Chose la plus détesté: Les fins de mois

Talent : La dance, et le football

Caractère: Elle donne l'air d'être stupide et de n'aimer que les habits mais c'est une passionnée de sport. Elle n'écoute jamais en cours mais a quand même une moyenne acceptable. Elle parle beaucoup mais est très agréable et drôle.

Physique: Elle est rousse à des yeux bleu un beau visage et elle est assez grande et mince. Même en pratiquant le football américain au lycée elle est toujours bien coiffée et bien habillée.

Autre: Elle est dans le Glee club, elle vit avec sa mère mais ne connais pas l'identité de son père. Sa meilleure amie est Lana.


	19. Noah Hudson

Nom: Hudson

Prénom: Noah

Age: 16ans

Chose la plus apprécié: Rêver

Chose la plus détesté: Etre ramener à la raison

Talent : dessin

Caractère: Il est très rêveur, n'aime pas se mélanger aux autres

Physique: Grand, brun il a une petite cicatrice sur le front du à une bagarre

Autre: Les autres passent leurs temps à se moquer de lui et de ses dessins et ça fini souvent en bagarre


	20. Sarah PieceLopez

Nom: Pierce- Lopez

Prénom: Sarah

Age: 17 ans

Chose la plus apprécié: Le cheerleading

Chose la plus détesté: Le lycée

Talent : Sa voix, la dance et sa bonne humeur

Caractère: Elle est très gentille (tant qu'on ne la cherche pas), elle rit tout le temps et met de l'ambiance. Elle fait souvent l'idiote mais en réalité elle est très intelligente

Physique: Elle est assez petite, a de longs cheveux bruns, elle a des yeux bruns verts et des taches de rousseurs, elle sourit presque tout le temps.

Autre: Elle fait partie de Glee club. Son surnom est Snixx même si elle n'est pas colérique. Sa vraie mère est Santana


	21. Chapitre 2 partie 2

Chapitre 2 partie 2 (POV Lyle)

Je savais que ma soeur allait tous dire à mes parents...

J'allais me faire tuer...

Mes parents nous avait toujours dit que nous ne devions pas nous engager avec une personne sans totalement la connaitre...

Là j'avoue j'ai pas trop réfléchis mais Lana est si PARFAITE.

En plus ma soeur, la fille qui ment le mieu au monde ne va pas se gêner dans rajouter un peu ...

Et si Grace manque d'imagination elle demandera à Beth de l'aider, et elle papa et maman la croient tout le temps...

Je suis FOUTU...

Alex- Voilà on est arrivé

Moi-T'in ta vu la taille de ta baraque!

Alex- Mon père dit toujours à ma mère que rien n'est trop beau pour elle... Alors si ma mère laisse voir à mon père qu'elle veut quelque chose... ben elle l'a...

Moi- Avec mon père et ma mère c'est pas la même chose ils s'aiment, ils son à l'écoute de l'autre mais il y a des limites on est 5 et ma maison à côté de la tienne c'est une caravanne de plouc...

Alex- J'aime les Ploucs

On éclata de rire

Alex-Demain c'est moi qui viens chez toi ...

Moi-OK

Après avoir fini le nouveau Call Of avec Alex je me diriegais vers ma maison -mon lieu de meurtre-

M'man-Lyle tu étais où?

Moi-Chez un copain

Grace-Ou plutôt une copine

Moi-Arrête j'étais chez les Kiehl

Beth- Tu traine avec les losers

Lyle-Tu te crois mieu avec tes *****

Papa-OH ON SE CALME ICI

M'man-Merci chéri

Papa- De rien bon qu'est ce qui ce passe?

Beth-Bah rien papa on discuté tranquillement quand Lyle c'est mis à nous hurler dessus, au fait il à déjà fait le vaccin contre la rage?

Moi- Et toi contre la connerie ?

M'man- Chuut je dois téléphonner à ma soeur Lyle dans ta chambre sans console et Beth puni de téléphonne


	22. Chapitre 2 partie 3

Chapitre 2 partie 3

POV Noah

Quoi ? Une FILLE dans MA chambre dans MON téritoire !

Papa : Oui une fille dans ta chambre et tu as intere à être cool avec elle car elle va rester toute l'année scolaire

Je partis en claquant la porte !

Je me dirigea vers ma cabane et pris ma guitarre

Oulala ! ça fais longtemps que je m'en suis pas servi !

Maman - Chéri tu m'accompagne à l'aéroport chercher Anna ?

POV Harmony

L'avion d'Anna se posa avec une demi heure de retard

Elle nous chercha du regard.

Je lui fit un signe de la main et elle se dirigea vers nous en souriant

Je mis un petit coup de coude à Noah pour qu'il relève la tête de sa console.

Il releva la tête : Elle est où ?

Je la désigna du menton

Il changea soudainement d'expréssion

POV Noah

Cette fille etais juste magnifique.

Plus elle aprochais plus elle me paraissait cool

Puis elle arriva devant nous et elle me dit : Salut moi c'est Anna et toi c'est Noah non ?

Je sais pas pourquoi mais il y a même pas une heure je detesté Anna mais en l'espace d'une minute je l'ai adoré!

Le coup de foudre comme dans les films d'alleuire elle vient de me dire quelque chose j'ai oublié quoi!

Rapelle toi Noah rapelle toi !: et toi c'est Noah? Il faut que je répond:

-Oui c'est moi ! Tu reste combien de temps ici ?

-Au moin 1an pourquoi ?

-Pour rien !

POV Anna

Noah -Bon bah voilà NOTRE chambre. Tu peux prendre mon lit si tu veux

Moi -Tu as fais des trucs chelou dedans?

Noah -Non pas pour l'instant

Je le regarda choqué

Noah -Non je déconne

Moi -Ouff j'ai eu peur

Noah -Je te taquine il faudra t'y faire

Il étais mimi avec ses yeux brillant et son sourire blanc comme neige

Noah -Alors ma Princesse a fait son choix ?

Moi -Hey je prend le lit

Et je me jeta sur le lit en explosant de rire puis je fus propulsé en l'air

Moi -Et fais gaffe Godzilla

Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux

POV Noah

Moi-Bon je te laisse t'installer je veux pas te déranger !

Anna -Mais tu me dérange pas !

Anna me souriait tellement sincèrement elle est vraiment sur cette fille

Moi -Tu veux que je te face visiter le quartier ?

Anna -Oh ce serait vraiment super merci.

Moi -Viens je vais te montrer ma cabane !

Anna -Ok je te suis ...

POV Anna

J'arrive dans une petite cabane toute mignone il y a une guitarre sur un des canapé.

Moi -Oh ru joue de la guitarre ?!

Noah -Oui tu veux que je te montre ?

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse

Il me sourit et commence à chanter Juste The Way You Are c'était magnifique !

Quand il eu fini je lui dit juste un mot : Magnifque !

Puis je me suis penché vers lui et je l'ai embrassé !


End file.
